Amore de forbiden
by sportbrat101
Summary: this is a one shot but it may change. Warning character bashing. please comment or review. this is a sonadow story about thier forbiden love


maybe i will make this one shot fic into a 5 chapter story...but will see on how many reviews this fic will get. okay the setting is in Westopolis city and the city of soleanna and the areas of the Sonic the hedgehog 2006 game.

(SONIC POV)

Everything has a price.

Trust me I know what it's like.

Especially when you are a hero and sacrifices have to be made to protect all that you believe in. But one thing that I never thought would cause my heart so much pain was to be with the one I loved the most.

I have no idea how I had fallen in love with shadow but it just seemed to happen over time that my feelings for him began to grow. I think I woke up one day and finally realised that my feelings for him had blossomed into love.

After that I did anything to try and spend my time with Shadow because my heart was always telling me to be with him and I just couldn't egnore it. I also think that Shadow is possibly in love with me as well, because I swear his face is a bright pink color whenever i am near him.

There are so many times when he brought me comfort and strength in difficult times, and I was always by his side when the world was giving him a hard time just because a long time ago he tried to destroy the world (though he has no memory of this event). I know talk about keeping a mean Grudge, but I should have seen the one that my friends had against him for a very long time.

Maybe one of the signs was whenever I wanted to go and see him they would give me a long list of chores to do that would take me 3 hours to do. Or the times when they saw me with shadow and they would try to say rude statements or comments. However I think the most hurtful thing they ever did to shadow was say that his best friend Maria and rouge were tools.

After that I didn't see Shadow for a whole month.

I remember being so shocked and angry at how low they went just to keep me and shadow apart. Though most of all I couldn't believe how tails didn't do anything to stop them.

Those were the weeks that my heart had almost stopped beating because I didn't have anybody to talk to or be with and shadow was the only one I always talked to.

Sometimes I would wake up to only find the hours drag by so slow, though my dreams weren't any better.

I would always have the same dream of me being in shadow's arms keeping me safe and warm, under the starry sky. But when we tried to kiss the light would rip me away from him and the darkness would block shadow. Then a cold concrete wall would be separating us from both sides, I would always hear shadow calling out my name even as I woke up.

Though one night i do remember having a change and I dreamed about shadow holding me for a longer period of time and whispering to me _"we will be together forever...always"._

_Always..._

That was the word that gave me hope in a dark time like that.

Eventually shadow did come back...though that was only the beginning.

As I remember the day that shadow came back was the day my soul started to come back to life.

I could breathe easier.

*FLASHBACK*

Normal POV

Sonic was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up to his cheast, while his head was in the clouds thinking about his eboney twin.

_'Together forever...always...' _sonic thought feeling blue.

At that moment sonic's cell phone went off. the azure hedgehog was pulled from his day dream, as he got up off the bed to awnser his phone.

'boy...eggman at a time like this?...' he thought.

"hello?" he answered pollitly.

"sonic?" the person on the other line asked.

"yes! speaking" sonic assured.

"good...now I need you to listen carefully cause time is agaisnt us" the stranger said.

"why? who is this?" sonic questioned.

"please bear with me sonic I haven't much time to explain" said the stranger.

Sonic sighed,"okay...shot!".

"okay...at 6:30 pm I need you to run down to wave ocean beach and there on the south end of the beach will be a cave...I want you to wait by that cave until I come along, make sure that you are alone" he paused "got it?".

"yes" sonic said.

"good...see you in 30 minutes" said the stranger as they hung up.

"bye..." sonic said as he closed his cellphone.

"so..be at wave ocean beach at the south end near a cave at 6:30pm..." sonic said making sure he did not forget any of the information that the stranger had just told him.

Then it hit him.

"I've only got 30 minutes!" he screamed.

"wait! wave ocean beach? that would at least take a day to get there!" he realised.

Then it hit him again.

"wait my name is sonic! sonic the hedgehog!"

Then without wasting anymore time he took off from his house and carefully raced through the city of Westapolis. The azure hedgehog made sure that no one who knew him would spot him. Once he was out of the city he began to pick up more speed even though in less than 20 minutes he made it to wave ocean beach.

"okay...now I need to find a cave on the south side..." he said.

Off sonic went with his heart racing hoping that who ever was wanting to meet him was the person he missed so much.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

SONIC'S POV (again)

I arrived there 10 minutes early and I remember standing near the entrance of the cave waiting for the stranger that wanted to meet me.

"I really hope it's shadow...God I miss him so much!" I remember saying to myself.

A couple of minutes later I heared footsteps behind me, I did tense up as my stomach got butterflys.

"please turn around sonic" a deep but very reconisable voice says, though I know who it was.

I turn around to find myself facing the ultamite lifeform himself, as I could feel my heart beat faster.

"hey faker" he said with a nice smile on his face.

I just couldn't cantian myself no longer as I gave him a very big hug, and my face nuzzled his cheast. I know it would ruin my image as a hero but I could really care less.

"where have you been?" I ask as a tear of happyness roles down my cheek.

shadow only sighs as he returns the embrace before saying.

"In due time you shall know the truth...but for now just treasure this moment".

I look up at him and tell him the words in my heart.

"please don't leave me again".

Shadow then held me even tighter as he whispered into my ear...

"don't worry I shall never leave you".

I nuzzle him even more as those words made me blush.

Shadow then pulls away to take my hand in his as we enter the cave.

"sonic...the reason why I asked you to come here was to talk to you about what has been going on lately" he said looking at me in the eyes.

I only nodded which signaled him to explain even more.

"as you know how your friends had said those hurtful comments about my best friends Maria and rouge?" he asked.

"yes...I know" I said because I knew how much it had really hurt shadow.

"and whenever we try to see each other you always happen to be too busy?".

"yes but-" I tryed to explain.

"Sonic..." he said, as he held my face in his hands.

"this may sound alittle creepy but for two days I saw how your friends were responsible for it".

"really?" I asked.

"yes...so I now know that it isn't your fault" he said as his hand caressed my face.

"which now I must ask...how much do you really love me?" shadow asked as he once again looked into my eyes.

I knew this moment would come sooner or later, but I didn't oblige to tell him my true feelings. I could feel shadow's warm breath tickle my face.

"shadow...I love you...so much that whenever you are not near me...I can hardly breathe". I told him as my heart skipped a beat.

Shadow only smiled as he began to put his arms around my waist, which pulled me closer to him.

"I can tell that what you say is true because I feel the exact same way as you do" he said.

"sonic I love you...down to were you are the only person that has made my life worth living".

I could only smile as he said those words.

what had happened next was like magic as we had connected lips with each other. This kiss was so wonderful that there are no words to describe it.

I could feel the whole world around me disappear, as it seemed that me and shadow were the only people left in this cruel world.

The two of us had to pull back for air, but we didn't care as we knew that we would be together...

Forever...

Always.


End file.
